The Monster of Women's Wrestling: Madison Skylar Levesque (Version 2)
by TheeDarkkReddLegionn
Summary: To the world of wrestling, she is Skylar Kali, The She-Monster of Wrestling. She has bled, sweated and cried for a career that has given her almost everything she wanted. Now, she sets her sights on the WWE, where she hopes to become a future WWE Women's Champion. Also, did I mention that Triple H is her Uncle?
1. Royal Rumble 2018

"Asdf." - Speaking

" _Asdf."_ \- Thinking

' _Asdf.'_ \- The crowd.

* * *

 **Name:** Madison Skylar Levesque

 **Wrestling Name:** Skylar Kali (WWE/TNA/American Independents), Lady Kali (Japanese Independents)

 **Wrestling Nicknames:** She-Monster of Wrestling, The Monster of Women's Wrestling.

 **Height:** 6 foot

 **Age:** 32

 **Hair:** Dirty blonde hair, shoulder length with black highlights.

 **Eye:** Dark brown.

 **Body:** Her body would look like Dana Brooke's except her skin is lighter, she has sleeve tattoos on both arms that go past, and cover, her shoulders and down her sides that stop at her waist.

 **Hometown:** New Haven, Connecticut.

 **Ring Attire:** Black wrestling tights with black boots and white kick pads, a white belt around her waist; a black sports bra under a white sleeveless crop top, on the top is an image of a black skull, but without the jaw and bottom teeth; finally she wears black gloves on her hands.

 **Wrestling Style:** Joshi Puroresu, Power Moves

 **Entrance Attire:** Black leather jacket with a white unzipped hoodie under it.

 **Finisher:** Vertical Suplex Side Slam (The Calamity), Football Kick to the chest of a sitting opponent (Critical Hit), Dragon Sleeper with Bodyscissors (Damage Over Time).

 **Entrance Theme:** Awake o Sleeper by The Brother Bright

 **Relatives:** Paul Levesque aka Triple H (Uncle)

* * *

 **Royal Rumble 2018:**

 **Off-Screen:**

"It was nice to see you again Madison." Paul Levesque, also known as Triple H, spoke while hugging the slightly smaller woman.

Madison smiled fondly as the two parted. "Well, I did promise to be here with you, Uncle Paul. Just took me a long time to get here."

Paul nodded before looking at his watch. "Well, I have to be in a short meeting for tonight, just know that you are going to the Smackdown locker room for tonight, do you need directions?" He asked to which Madison shook her head.

"No I'm fine, I think I saw it on the way here." She answered.

"Then good luck Madison, and call me if you have any problems. Lord knows how many times I needed to bail you out of trouble." He then walked away.

"Go fuck yourself!" She called out to her Uncle who laughed.

Madison gripped her travel bag tightly and walked down the opposite hallway, thinking about her 'journey' to the WWE.

Growing up, Madison loved watching wrestling as a child, it was the only thing that could grab her attention as a kid; she was even able to go backstage of WWF RAW is WAR, when she could.

When she finally turned eighteen, she started to learn how to wrestle, it helps having connections as her Uncle sent her to Killer Kowalski's training school in Malden, Massachusetts. She found a grandfather figure in Kowalski, he gave her advice that she still remembers to this day, it helped her find her place in the business. After one year of training and two years of wrestling, Madison decided to travel to Japan, to increase her wrestling ability. After a goodbye, she booked a plane to the Land of the Rising Sun and joined the OZ Academy, learning the Joshi Puroresu style. With a combination of her taller than average height and her skill in the ring, she was quickly rising as a star in Japan.

She then branched out into other promotions like Pro Wrestling Wave, Ladies Legend Pro-Wrestling, Ice Ribbon, Stardom etc. However, the thought of returning home was always in her mind, after feeling that she had done everything in Japan she had a tearful goodbye to all of her friends. When she moved back to the US, Madison started to compete in promotions there like Shimmer, DWOW, WSU, she even got a small stint in Impact Wrestling. When she heard about Kowalski's death, she traveled back to the training school in Malden to give her respects.

Walking along, she just noticed that she was going to past the Smackdown women's locker room. Shaking her head from memory lane, Madison took a deep breath and opened the door.

Instantly all eyes were on her but Madison was used to new locker room-mates staring at her, especially her height. Madison quickly gathered everyone's name in her head that she had been told by a backstage official.

She smiled politely and introduced herself while bowing. "Hello."

A lot of the women looked visibly confused by the bow, but the one who was called Rebecca Quin, otherwise known as Becky Lynch walked up with a smile of her own. Madison stood to her full height and held out her hand and Rebecca took it to shake, though again Madison bowed.

"Hi." She said in her thick irish accent. "I'm Rebecca Quin, better known as the Lass-Kicker, Becky Lynch. You're a tall one ain't ya?"

Madison smiled at the playfulness at Rebecca's actions. "I blame my parents for that, though I can't say it's a bad thing. Certainly does help with building a following."

Rebecca nodded, the other women then followed suit and walked up.

Another one that Madison knew as Naomi, or Trinity, walked up. The two shook hands and Madison bowed as well to her.

Naomi then asked. "Girl, what's with the bowing?"

Madison blinked before realising what she was doing, she sheepishly smiled and rubbed the side of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just something I learned in Japan. We'd basically bow to the new people that we meet as a formal greeting."

"Oh, so you've wrestled in Japan?" Naomi questioned.

"Yep, spent most of my career there. Only came back to the US, umm, about three years ago." Madison answered.

Naomi nodded took a glance at her hair and scoffed playfully. "What is up with your hair? It looks like someone just took a paintbrush and flicked it."

Madison gasped while holding her chest "I'll have you know that I do my own hair." Naomi laughed but not in degrading manner.

"Then I need you to come with me so I can introduce you to a friend of mine. She's does perfect jobs on my hair as you can plainfully see." She then did an over exaggerated hair flick to Madison's amusement.

"So what's your name?" The one called Catherine or Lana, asked.

Madison took a deep breath again, knowing that she will be scared of their reaction. " _Well, time to get it over with!"_

She looked up at Catherine and smiled. "Madison Levesque."

All of the women blinked.

Leah Van Dale or Carmella spoke first. "...Like Hunter?"

Madison nodded. "Yes, he's my Uncle, I got offered a contract and I thought 'fuck it, why not?'" She shrugged at the end though she did look at all of the women in the locker room. "Please, I know that some of you might be thinking that I used my family connections to get in the WWE, but I promise that I didn't do that. For my entire career, I've earned the chance to make it hear, having my Uncle being Paul is just a coincidence."

Her little speech ended with a few of them nodding, the rest just stared at Madison for a moment before shrugging.

"Okay." Nicole, or Nikki Bella, shortly spoke. "Most of us don't care who your family is. I mean, I'm one of the people who could probably relate to you the most; I'm engaged to Cena and I have a lot of people saying that I somehow told John to keep me on top of the mountain."

Madison nodded, relieved that none of them had a problem. "Still, I should thank you all for accepting that."

"Oh it's fine." That was Natalie or Natalya. "Like Nicole said, I'm one of the people who could relate to you as well." Madison did nod to that, after all, Natalie was part of the Hart Dynasty.

After that, the whole group decided to just talk, mostly about Madison's experiences and stories about Japan and her career.

* * *

 **On-Screen:**

The match was past the halfway point, in the ring was Nia Jax after she just eliminated Naomi by throwing her over the top rope. The RAW and Smackdown Women's Champions, Alexa Bliss and Charlotte Flair, were watching at ringside, seeing which woman was going to win.

Ember Moon, Sasha Banks, Natalya and Carmella were still in the match but had rolled under the ring to escape from Jax's attacks.

Then the countdown started for the twenty fourth entrant to enter.

' _10!'_

' _9!'_

' _8!'_

' _7!'_

Nia Jax was yelling in the ring, establishing her dominance.

"Nia Jax is feeling it right now." Corey Graves said in an impressed manner.

' _6!'_

' _5!_

' _4!'_

' _3!'_

' _2!'_

"Number twenty four is…" Cole trailed off to wait for the entrant.

' _1!'_

 **BUZZ!**

Unfamiliar music played through the arena but then, the titanton showed a name.

Skylar Kali.

The crowd exploded in cheers as the wrestler walked onto the stage, a white unzipped hoodie that was covering her face with a black leather jacket over the jumper.

"Oh my!" Cole exclaimed while Stephanie laughed in excitement.

"What did you say, Corey?" Cole rhetorically asked his partner. "What about a She-Monster?"

"Counselor, I'd like to retract my previous statement." Corey was now excited at the sight of the tall woman walking down to the ring. The crowd was still going ballistic, chanting 'Kali! Kali! Kali!' loudly.

When she got to the end of the ramp, Skylar took off her jacket and hoodie. She dropped them on the ground, glaring into Nia Jax's head.

"It looks like she's ready to tear Jax's head off." Corey called out.

"And ladies and gentlemen, this woman right here is Skylar Kali, a woman who has trained and made her name in Japan, but before that she was trained by the hall of famer, Killer Kowalski. The same man who trained the likes of: Big John Studd, Chyna, Kofi Kingston, Perry Saturn and our own COO, Triple H." Cole educated the audience watching at home.

"And all of them are great champions." Corey pointed out.

"What a way to debut, the middle of the first women's Royal Rumble!" Stephanie stressed that point across.

Skylar stepped onto the ring apron, still glaring at Nia Jax, her music stopped playing as Skylar stepped through the ring ropes and walked forwards to stand in Nia's face.

' _This is awesome! This is awesome! This is awesome!'_

"This is awesome chants in the Wells Fargo Center."

The stare down finally broke when Jax pushed her face away, the crowd oohed but Kali stood her ground, only her face moved. Her head was still turned away but a visible smirk appeared on her face.

She turned her head before immediately throwing lightning quick right and left jabs into Jax's body and face. "And here we go, Skylar throwing rights and lefts at Jax, who's covering up. I don't think Jax has any idea who she's facing." Cole said. Jax tried to cover up and retreated to the corner, however Skylar followed her and continued the onslaught.

"Jax is backing up." Corey spoke.

Skylar took a step back, stopping the punches, Jax made the mistake of looking just like Kali wanted as she took the advantage and gave the Irresistible Force an echoed uppercut to the jaw. Nia's head snapped back as the crowd went 'ohh'.

"Oh! What an uppercut!" Corey flinched.

"Did you hear that?!" Cole flinched at the smack

"I think you could have heard that from outside." Graves replied.

Jax staggered forward, stunned from the hit, only for Skylar to pick her up in a fireman's carry to the crowd's surprise.

"Oh my! Look at the strength!" Cole was in awe at the strength of the woman.

"No way!" Stephanie cried out.

Skylar walked over to the ropes, and was able to grab the top one. The crowd was getting to their feet as Cole started to speak in an animated fashion. "Skylar has Nia on her shoulders! Looking to eliminate Nia Jax!" However, Nia was able to come too and rapidly attack Skylar's lower back; making the She-Monster fall to her knees. "Oh and Nia Jax with clubbing blows to Skylar's back." Cole and the crowd calmed down. Nia stumbled away from Skylar, still feeling the effects from the uppercut. "I don't think Jax has faced anyone like Skylar Kali before." Cole continued.

"Well, I think Jax has met her match." Stephanie said.

Skylar, with help from the ropes, was able to stand and walk over to the ropes that was closest to the ramp. Nia saw this, she got herself ready and sprinted towards the slightly taller woman. However, she only ran into an elbow which staggered her again.

"Oh!" Michael winced.

"Nia, staggered again." Corey commentated.

Skylar got her right hand ready, pulled it towards around her opposite shoulder and threw it forward for a knife edge chop which gave another loud thud. The crowd wooed, Skylar then gave a barrage of aggressive knife edge chops, the crowd chanting alongside them.

' _Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo!'_

"Oh my god! Skylar just lighting up Jax's chest with vicious chops." Corey uttered.

The two reached the other side of the ring, Jax leaning against them. Skylar grabbed Nia's hand and with great strength, irish whipped Nia across the ring. When she rebounded off the ropes, Jax ran back towards the middle of the ring only to be taken down by a devastating clothesline.

"How many women can say that they took down Nia Jax off her feet with a clothesline?" Cole asked.

"Not a lot, I can assure you." Corey answered.

Acting quickly, Skylar grabbed Jax's hair, and pulled her up so the Irresistible Force was sitting.

"What's Kali doing here?" Cole wondered.

Skylar then ran to the ropes opposite Nia and used the momentum to sprint across the ring to deliver a brutal and echoed kick to Jax's chest.

' _Ohhh!'_

"Oh my god!" Corey cried out.

"What a kick! Skylar calls that the Critical Hit." Michael informed his partner and everyone watching at home.

"Jax is down for the count." Stephanie said.

Kali then stood to her feet, glaring down at the prone body of Nia Jax. She then grabbed Jax's hair to pull her to a standing position, though Nia was having trouble staying on her feet. A few replays showed the impact of Kali's kick.

"Jax, absolutely rocked by that kick to the chest." Corey felt sympathy for Nia as he looked on.

Skylar also grabbed Jax's outfit by the waist and threw her over the top rope. Eliminating Nia from the Rumble.

"Nia Jax, eliminated by Skylar Kali!" Cole cried out as the crowd cheered.

The She-Monster stared down at the Irresistible Force and could audibly say. "This is my ring now!"

"Skylar saying, this is her ring now. To be honest, who's going to prove her wrong." Cole elucidated. As soon as he did though, Natalya snuck back into the ring behind her and tried to eliminate her. "Natalya! Going to eliminate Kali! No! Skylar pushing Natalya away!"

Natalya was pushed away but she quickly turned around and tried to clothesline Kali over the rope. Skylar saw this and ducked under it while pulling the top rope down, Natalya over extended herself and fell onto the rope. Again, with lightning quickness, Skylar lifted Natalya and dropped her out of the ring.

"Natalya eliminated!" Cole cried out again as the crowd cheered.

"She's eliminating people left and right." Steph chimed in.

Skylar paced around the ring, staring at the stage, awaiting for her next opponent.

"Skylar's just champing at the bit." Corey noticed as the countdown began.

' _10!'_

' _9!'_

' _8!'_

' _7!'_

' _6!'_

' _5!'_

"Guys, here comes number twenty five." Cole was eagerly waiting.

' _4!'_

' _3!'_

' _2!'_

' _1!'_

 **BUZZ!**

The arena went dark as a picture of a wakaonna mask appeared on the titantron. The crowd exploded and stood to their feet.

"Asuka." Stephanie laughed just before Asuka's theme played.

"Game over." Corey voice showing how much confidence he has in Asuka winning.

"How about game on." Cole responded.

Skylar meanwhile was staring as Asuka in her coat and mask strutted onto the stage, she knew how difficult Asuka would be.

"The Empress of Tomorrow, a former NXT Champion that lasted 510 days when she retired undefeated, and now she's on Monday Night RAW." Cole finished as Asuka ran down the ramp slide into the ring.

Asuka stood and gazed at Skylar, who reciprocated, the crowd was on their feet clapping and chanting.

' _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!'_

"The Wells Fargo Center has come unglued!" Cole screamed into his mic.

The two women only stared before slowly circling the ring, almost daring the other to make the first move. The audience happy with Asuka's arrival with a small chant beginning.

' _Asuka's gonna kill you! Asuka's gonna kill you! Asuka's gonna kill you!'_

"I shouldn't have to tell you but these two women have fought wars in Japan." Cole told the audience.

"And now they've brought that war to the WWE." Corey finished.

As if agreeing with each other, the two women ran into the center and started to trade lightning fast elbow smashes. The crowd voiced their joy at the sight of them fighting.

"Now Skylar and Asuka, trading viscous blows." Cole spoke.

Seeing a chance, Skylar put her hands around Asuka's head and kneed her in the ribs. Dropping the former Kana to her knees, Kali then ran backwards into the ropes but when she came back, Asuka was able to counter with a running hip attack. Making the taller woman stumble backwards into ropes. Asuka raised her hands in an intricate way and shouted in her native language before running towards the opposite ropes.

When Asuka ran and jumped for another running hip attack, Skylar jumped out of the way, causing the Empress of Tomorrow to sit on the second rope.

"Skylar moves out of the way an-oh!" Cole flinched just like the audience did when Kali savage yakuza kick that echoed throughout the arena. Asuka fell back into the ring, seemingly knocked out by the kick.

"My god!" Corey's eyes were wide and his mouth open. "Asuka's knocked out!"

Skylar took a breath, calming her heartbeat down. She stepped towards her rival from Japan and picked her up, like she did Nia Jax. However, when Asuka was pulled to her feet, she suddenly attacked with a stiff backfist.

' _Ohh!'_

Kali started to stagger, then Asuka gave two more backfists.

"Asuka played possum and just unleashing a barrage of devastating backfists to Kali, the She-Monster is stumbling." Cole said.

Asuka then gave a primal scream, before unleashing a bombardment of strikes from her hands and feet to Skylar's body.

"The strikes of the Empress are devastating to anyone that stands in Asuka's way." Graves said. "Even a She-Monster is knocked around by them."

Asuka finished the barrage with a spinning heel kick to Kali's jaw, knocking the woman to her knees. The Empress then swiftly gave a stiff, buzzsaw kick to Skylar Kali's head, causing Kali to topple over.

"Oh, a kick to Skylar's head that knocked a few screws loose." Cole grimaced.

Skylar simply crawled to a corner in the ring and sat down on the bottom turnbuckle. Holding her jaw but watched as Asuka took down Carmella, Sasha and eliminated Ember Moon by performing a rope guillotine on Ember's injured arm.

"Great showing for the NXT Women's Champion, but to this point, no one is ready for Asuka." Corey was still confident about Asuka's chances in this match, when the countdown started. Skylar, who was still in the corner, looked to the stage to see who was coming next.

' _10!'_

' _9!'_

' _8!'_

' _7!'_

' _6!'_

"What a gutsy performance by Ember. This is number twenty six now." Cole finished as Asuka was attacking Carmella in the corner opposite.

' _5!'_

' _4!'_

' _3!'_

' _2!'_

' _1!'_

 **BUZZ!**

Mickie James' theme hit as she ran onto the stage with a smile.

"Stephanie, there is no doubt that this lady is one of the all-time greats." Cole spoke with McMahon.

Mickie James ran and jumped onto the apron, where Carmella tried to knock her off, but the veteran James saw this and counter with a high kick. When Carmella fell to the floor, Skylar moved away and crawled out of the ring to stand on the mat outside, Mickie then climbed onto the top rope.

"Mickie James takes out Carmella. Now, heading to the top, high risk in a Royal Rumble matc-whoa!" Cole was interrupted by James performing a senton onto Asuka. Then Mickie attacked Sasha and Carmella, dealing damage to both women. Skylar was still outside, choosing her spot, so she looked on as Mickie and Asuka were fighting in one corner, with Carmella nearly being eliminated by Sasha. She didn't moved from he position even when the countdown for the next women started.

"Carmella's in trouble here as we look for number twenty seven." Cole said.

' _3!'_

' _2!'_

' _1!'_

 **BUZZ!**

Nikki Bella's song played to a standing ovation, she walked onto the stage and twirled on the spot and shook her hips at the same time.

"Nikki Bella, a two time champ and the longest reigning champion with the old diva's title." Michael told the people at home.

"I'm changing my pick right now." Corey joked which made Stephanie laugh.

Skylar watched as Nikki proceeded to attack Carmella, by forcing Carmella's head onto her knee; Mickie James, by throwing a rough forearm to the veteran's chest; she even did the same to Asuka. She was stopped temporarily when Sasha attacked her but Nikki dealt with her quickly.

When she taunted Charlotte, Carmella kicked Nikki in the stomach, stopping the Bella's momentum. The two started fighting but Carmella got over confident and got stuck in an electric chair position. Carmella punched and pulled Nikki's hair, which led them towards the turnbuckles. Carmella attempted to do a leg lock around Nikki's neck but was pushed onto the apron.

"Carmella's got her legs around Nikki." Corey saw.

"Not anymore." Stephanie jumped in.

Carmella walked a bit forwards, not seeing Skylar walk around the ring towards her.

"What's Kali doing?" Cole asked, but immediately after he said that, Skylar grabbed Carmella's foot and pulled her off the apron to eliminate her.

"Skylar just eliminated Carmella!" Michael called out as the She-Monster gave a headbutt that reverberated to the Princess of Staten Island.

"Oh! A headbutt that just knocked Carmella unconscious." Cole winced.

"I don't agree with what Kali just did but I have to admit that was smart." Corey reluctantly said.

Nikki turned around, only to be struck by a kick to the head from Asuka, Nikki fell to the canvas. "Oh, and Asuka just took out Nikki Bella." Stephanie pointed out.

The countdown for the began again as Asuka, Sasha, and Mickie all started to beat on Nikki.

' _3!'_

' _2!'_

' _1!'_

 **BUZZ!**

"Here comes number twenty eight."

The autotune intro of Brie Bella got the crowd excited as Brie ran down to the ring, looking to help her sister.

"A former champion as well, Brie Bella. The Bella Twins are now in the rumble match." Cole said as Brie slid into the ring.

Mickie went to attack her first but met a right fist to the face, she then attacked Sasha and threw her aside, after that, she attacked Asuka. Around them, the crowd chanted powerfully.

' _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!'_

Eventually everyone in the ring, except for Brie and Nikki, was leaning on the bottom rope. Brie stood in the center and started another 'Yes!' chant, she then screamed.

"Brie Mode!"

"Ha, all right!" Stephanie was enjoying what was happening.

First, Brie sprinted to knee Mickie in the face.

"And Brie, taking it to Mickie." Cole said.

Brie looked at Asuka and Sasha, who were now leaning on the bottom rope next to each other.

"And now to Asuka and Sasha." Cole then got information from his headset. "Sasha's been in this match guys, for forty five minutes."

Skylar started to pace outside the ring. " _It's not the right moment yet."_ She thought in her head.

The Bella Twins celebrated in the ring, then Nikki spotted Skylar outside, Brie spotted her as well.

"You gonna come in!" Nikki shouted at her.

"Or are you too scared?!" Brie taunted as well.

"The Bella Twins taunting Kali to get in the ring." Cole said.

"Yes but that's smart of her. You can't get eliminated if you're outside." Corey justified for Skylar.

"Yeah, but you can't win the Rumble match either." Cole pointed out.

Skylar stayed silent to the taunts and just stared at them, she knew that they will gang up on her, if she fell to their words. She was saved from more taunts when Mickie tried to attack the Twins but was taken out by a double suplex by the Bella's.

"The Bella's working together so very well." Cole said, the countdown starting again. "Number twenty nine coming."

' _3!'_

' _2!'_

' _1!'_

 **BUZZ!**

The happy theme of Bayley got the crowd cheering and clapping. The woman walked onto the stage and posed for the crowd before sprinting down the ramp.

"It's hug life." Cole called out. "Former women's champion, Bayley, who, in 2015, engaged in classic battles with Sasha Banks at NXT." Cole finished as Bayley jumped onto the apron where the Bella's where waiting for her. She did a shoulder thrust into the stomachs of the Bella's before grabbing them for a rope stunner, knocking the twins back.

Skylar was still outside the ring, on the side that was the furthest away from the hard camera. She watched as Bayley took down Mickie and tried to do the same to Asuka but was given a spinning heel kick for her troubles.

A short time later, the countdown for the last entrant started, the whole crowd was focused on the stage.

' _7!'_

"We are seven seconds away from our final entrant in the Women's Royal Rumble." Cole was excitement as well.

"Who's it gonna be?" Stephanie shared his enthusiasm.

' _6!'_

' _5!'_

' _4!'_

' _3!'_

' _2!'_

' _1!'_

 **BUZZ!**

The laughter of Trish Stratus' music made the crowd roar in excitement. Trish paused to pose for the crowd and pointed to the ring. She walked down the ring and still pointed to the crowd.

"Perhaps the greatest WWE Women's Champion of all time." Cole said as he started to list off her accomplishments. "Seven championships, a hall of famer that was inducted by Stephanie McMahon." Cole finished as Trish entered the ring and pounced on Bayley.

"This is a surreal moment." Cole spoke but Corey was quick to say.

"The big target on the hall of famer's, I must say."

Sasha tried to help her friend but was met with a flurry of punches, dropping The Boss. Asuka was also stopped in her tracks by a punch from Trish.

"And now, Trish Stratus taking it to everybody." Cole spoke up again.

The Bella Twins walked up and faced Trish, who was staring back at them. Both Bella's went to clothesline Stratus who ducked.

Skylar saw her chance and jumped onto the apron just in time to give the Bella Twins a punch, knocking them down.

Cole flinched. "A punch to the Bella Twins, I guess Skylar's back in the match guys." He joked. Skylar entered the ring and stared down Stratus. The crowd was cheering around them.

Skylar went first and tried to clothesline Trish but the legend ducked under it, before rapidly throwing punches towards Skylar's face.

"And now, Trish attacking Skylar."

Skylar roughly pushed Trish away, however Stratus was stubborn and attacked Kali again to a cheering crowd.

"Status just punishing the She-Monster with strikes." Graves commentated.

"The young women who say Trish Stratus influenced their career: Natalya, Kelly Kelly, Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Sasha, Bayley, Mandy Rose among other." Cole finished when Trish threw strong body shots to Skylar.

The She-Monster was grabbed around the head and Trish quickly jumped up to the top rope; only to push off it to hit Stratusfaction on Skylar, the crowd didn't stop cheering.

"Stratusfaction to Skylar!" Cole exclaimed.

Skylar rolled until she was leaning against the bottom rope. She held her face and groaned form the pain of Trish's finisher. She heard the crowd cheering and looked up to see Trish eliminate Mickie.

Her anger rose at Trish, so she got up and took a moment to get ready. When Stratus turned around, she was taken out by a stiff clothesline from Skylar.

' _Oh!'_

Some of the crowd even started to boo Kali.

"And Skylar taking out Trish Stratus!" Cole said.

"Trish Stratus has never met a She-Monster before." Corey spoke.

Skylar glared down at Trish before screaming at her. "You dare humiliate me?! This isn't your time anymore!"

While she was focused on Stratus, she didn't see the other four women lock eyes and nodded in agreement. At the same time: Nikki, Brie, Bayley and Asuka jumped Skylar. The crowd erupted with cheers.

"And now everybody going after Kali." Cole said.

Skylar was forced to one knee, however she suddenly pushed everyone back with a primal roar.

"Now, Skylar throwing everyone away with authority." Michael continued.

Skylar turned her attention to Sasha, who tried to attack her, and gave a jumping knee strike to the Boss' face. She then turned to Bayley and gave her an uppercut that dropped the former women's champion.

Kali turned to see Nikki Bella standing up, smirking, Skylar suddenly sprinted and clotheslined Nikki over the top rope.

"Nikki Bella going to be eliminated!" Cole yelled but calmed down when he saw Nikki hold onto the ropes. "No, Nikki holds on." However, Skylar kept her eyes on the Bella and twirled on the spot to give the Bella a spinning backfist. Knocking Nikki off the apron.

"Nikki eliminated from Royal Rumble!"

Skylar then felt pain as Asuka gave her a roundhouse kick to the back of her head, the audience flinched. Trish joined in as well and both started to kick Skylar in the body and head. The She-Monster made sure that she fell into the turnbuckles.

Skylar eventually retaliated and striked the two with fists, pushing them away she heard the crowd again cry out in shock. She spotted some of them looking in a certain spot and rotated her body to see Sasha Banks smiling smugly at a disheartened Bayley, who was outside of the ring.

" _I guess it really is every woman for herself. Poor Bayley, too naive to see the truth of the world."_ She thought. Looking at Sasha taunting Bayley, Skylar could see that she was distracted. She ran over, grabbed Sasha by her hair and trunks, and threw her over the top rope.

"Sasha Banks just got eliminated! Sasha got to confident and got eliminated for it!" Cole shouted.

"This is what I've been saying for years. Sasha Banks is the first person to stab her friends in the back." Corey sounded smug at evidence of what he said.

"It's everyone woman for herself Corey." Cole tried to justify, Sasha was sitting on the floor outside, Bayley, a meter away from Banks, was glaring at her.

"I've been calling it for years." Graves repeated. "And we just saw the best piece of instant karma in years."

"Well, Sasha has nothing to be disappointed about, she lasted fifty one minutes in this match."

Skylar rotated on the spot, staring at the three other woman that was still in the match. All in a corner of the ring.

"So we have Trish, Asuka, Brie Bella and Skylar. The final four of the first Women's Royal Rumble match." Michael listed off.

Kali looked at the women and got ready in case of another group attack. Not willing to be attacked again, Skylar went straight for Stratus. Striking the hall of famer with punches and forearms.

"Now, Skylar attacking Trish, and Asuka attacking Brie." Cole commentated.

Skylar didn't feel anyone attack her back, so she felt safe enough to take a few steps back. Kali then ran to clothesline Trish against the corner, but Stratus moved out of the way and wrapped her arm around Skylar's head.

"And now Trish, looking for Stratusfaction again!" Cole called out.

Trish, with her arm still wrapped around Kali's head, jumped onto the top rope but when she landed. Skylar was able to quickly gather herself and push Trish over the rope. The crowd audibly and visibly reacted with shock, again some booed Skylar for the action. Behind Asuka was able to eliminate Brie with a buzzsaw kick to the head.

"Skylar Kali just eliminated Trish Stratus and Brie just got eliminated by the Empress!" Cole screamed into his headset.

Skylar leaned against the ropes but hear the spectators cheer. Quickly circling on the spot. The She-Monster saw Asuka standing alone, the crowd spotted this and roared positively, The two women stood and walked till they were chest to chest, Asuka looking up and Skylar looking down. They respected one another but knew that one was going to have a victory on their tally tonight.

"The She-Monster vs the Empress of Tomorrow. These two women have fought all over the world and have a rivalry that couldn't be contained in one country." Graves hyped as the two started to trade more elbow smashes.

"And here we go." Cole spoke, Skylar quickly won the stalemate and gave more a few more elbow smashes to Asuka, she then ran towards the ropes and went to give another clothesline but met a hip attack by Asuka which made her drop to a knee. "Hip attack by Asuka!" The Empress spun in the ring while screaming and gave stiff kicks to Kali's chest. Loud thuds could be heard from the front row seats. The crowd chanting 'Yes!' after each kick.

' _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!'_

After the fifth kick, she raised her arms and screamed. The crowd started a low 'ohhh' before getting louder, when the crowd reached a crescendo, Asuka gave a devastating kick to Skylar's face. "Asuka with a vicious kick to Skylar." Cole said.

Asuka grabbed Skylar by the hair, struggling to pull the taller woman to her feet. Suddenly, Kali pushed Asuka away, to which the Empress rebounded off the ropes and went for a wild haymaker. The She-Monster dodged by dropping to a knee and moving behind Asuka, Skylar was visibly seen grabbing Asuka's right wrist with her left hand.

"Skylar controlling the waist, she looks like she's holding onto Asuka's wrist." Cole looked on at what Skylar's game plan was.

He quickly found out, as Skylar pushed Asuka forward but kept her left hand locked onto Asuka's wrist. With her left hand, Skylar pulled her rival forward for a savage short-arm lariat. The sound of the impact caused the audience to flinch and exclaim in shock, even when Asuka flipped backwards, onto her front.

"Oh my god!" Graves yelled, his eyes widened.

"A clothesline that would make JBL proud!" Cole shouted as the crowd were on their feet, wondering who was going to get the victory tonight.

' _Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!_

Skylar, sensing that she could win, grabbed Asuka by her hair and trunks, then threw her over the top rope.

"Did Asuka get elimint-No! She's safe." Cole interrupted himself. Skylar turned around and raised a hand but didn't hear the bell ring. "Skylar thinks she won." Asuka held onto the ropes, Skylar looked at Asuka in slight surprise before mouthing. 'Damn it.'

"Disbelief on the face of the She-Monster." Corey noted. Immediately, Skylar sprinted towards Asuka, intending to win the match when suddenly, Asuka leaned down and pulled the top rope down.

Kali couldn't stop herself and rolled over the ropes. She was able to catch herself and land on the apron.

"It's dangerous territory here." Cole warned. "Both women a step away from being eliminated."

Skylar and Asuka stood before trading punches this time, the crowd standing on their feet, wondering who was going to win. Skylar won the stalemate again and Asuka staggered backwards.

"Asuka, stumbling backwards." Cole said. "Is Skylar going to win?!"

Asuka abruptly roared, and with help from the ropes, swung her leg for a roundhouse kick towards Skylar's face, the camera catching the kick impacting against Kali's jaw. The She-Monster staggered this time, holding onto the ropes tightly, the only thing that was keeping her from dropping. But it was all for naught as Asuka saw how she was holding onto the ropes, and swiftly kicked her arms. The sudden pain caused Skylar to drop to the floor, as the bell sounded, the crowd cheered.

"Skylar is eliminated! Asuka is the winner of the Women's Royal Rumble!" Cole exclaimed.

Asuka raised her hands in victory and celebrated on second turnbuckle, posing for the crowd. On the floor below, Skylar looked on as her rival had gotten another mark in their tally.

She sighed and got up, Skylar reached the ramp and turned to give Asuka a nod of respect, which the Empress of Tomorrow reciprocated. Skylar Kali smiled and walked to the backstage area.

* * *

 **Well, this is The She-Monster of Wrestling Version 2. Was this chapter good? Please review constructively and see you all next time.**


	2. Aftermath and Smackdown Live Debut

**Aftermath of the Royal Rumble 2018:**

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Madison alongside Kaori Hosako, or Kairi Sane, were at the gorilla position, staring at the screen which was showing Ronda Rousey staring at Charlotte, Alexa and the Royal Rumble winner, Asuka.

"How's NXT by the way?" Madison asked in Japanese.

"It is going great, a lot of fun in fact." Kaori responded with a smile. "Met some really nice people, I think you would love them. Unless, you are still doing your whole 'not talking to people thing'."

Madison grumbled. "I talk to people."

Kaori continued to smile and turned her head to face Madison. "And how long did it take you to do so willingly?" Madison just crossed her arms and looked away childishly, causing her friend to laugh.

The two saw that the show officially ended but there was a camera still on, facing the ring. Madison spotted Ronda walk through curtain and was immediately taken away by a backstage official, not caring about that, the taller-than-average woman moved back to gaze at the camera.

* * *

 **On-Screen:**

Asuka was the first to leave the ring, Charlotte and Alexa following behind her, while keeping in character, they kept an eye on Asuka encase they were attacked and chosen by the Japanese born wrestler there and then.

* * *

 **Off-Screen:**

The three made it through, some officials were taking the championships away from Ashley and Alexis, or Alexa Bliss, and putting them away for safe transporting.

Kanako Urai, or Asuka, spotted Kaori and Madison, smiled and walked up to them. As soon as Kanako reached them, she grabbed them in a tight hug, which Madison and Kaori reciprocated.

"Oh it's so good to see you again!" Kanako greeted in her native language, both Madison and Kaori laughed with her as they all jumped on the spot. Some officials were glancing at the three women with amused looks before going back to whatever they were doing.

Eventually, the three were able to get changed and talk in a spot backstage, as they had a chance to talk for a few minutes.

"So which brand are you with?" Kanako asked as the three sat on a crate, the three were still chatting in Japanese.

"I've been sent to Smackdown." Madison answered. "But to be honest, I'm thinking of asking the higher-ups for me to be a 'free agent'. So I can work both shows, however I don't see that happening."

Kaori spoke up. "I don't think it's a good idea. I think they would want a set amount of women on RAW and Smackdown."

Madison did nod her head, thinking about Kaori's argument. "Good point. I really hope you get called up soon. It'll be fun having a match between the three of us." The dual colour haired woman then wrapped her arms around Kaori and Kanako's shoulders, giving them side hugs and forced them to sway side to side with her.

Madison eventually let the two women go from her hug. "I wonder if they'll swap me in this shake-up thing they have here. It was interesting to face Savelina, the crowd popped heavily when I picked her up."

"It's hard to tell, apparently the owner is insane or something." Kaori said with a shrug, which made Madison laugh.

Sometime later, the three had to split up as a backstage worker told them that everyone was ready for travel.

* * *

 **Smackdown Live 923:**

 **In-Ring, On-Screen:**

Skylar's theme played, the crowd stood on their feet and popped as Skylar Kali walked onto the stage; her white, unzipped hoodie, covered her face, only showing her mouth, jaw and hair that was falling down to either side of her chest.

"The following contest is a women's match set for one fall!" Greg Hamilton announced. "Introducing first, from New Haven, Connecticut, Skylar Kali!" He finished as the crowd cheered even louder.

"And this is Skylar Kali." Tom Phillips introduced. "She made her debut two nights ago at the first women's royal rumble and eliminated: Nia Jax, Natalya, Carmella, Nikki Bella, Sasha Banks and Trish Stratus. She has set a record for eliminating the most people in the women's royal rumble match at six."

"A dominant woman that has won championships in Japan and the US. Her nickname, the She-Monster is rightly earned." Corey hyped as Skylar took off her jacket and jumper, she handed them to an official and entered the ring.

Across from her was a local talent that was signed for a single night. She was around five foot six, with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, a yellow sports bra that had laces fused into the middle of it, yellow trunks and black boots; On her arms, she wears black pads on both elbows and black tape around her wrists.

Skylar glance at her opponent for the night before leaning against the turnbuckles opposite the woman in mostly yellow. The referee asked both of them if they were ready, Lydia visibly said 'yes', while Skylar just nodded. The ref then rang the bell.

 **DING! DING! DING!**

"And here we go, Skylar Kali facing off against Lydia Grayson, a local wrestler that has been given the opportunity to be here tonight." Philips said.

"You mean, being fed to the She-Monster, right?" Corey was skeptical at Tom's statement, but then Saxton tried to be optimistic.

"Hey, Grayson might pull an upset tonight."

"Something tells me that won't happen." Corey responded.

Skylar slowly walked over to Lydia, who got into a ready stance. Both were a couple of feet away from each other, suddenly Kali cleared that distance with a sprint and grabbed Grayson in a one armed bear hug; only to continue the sprint into the turnbuckles, crushing Lydia against the corner while driving her shoulder into Grayson's gut.

"Oh! The strength of Skylar on display here." Philips couldn't help but flinch.

Skylar then grabbed Lydia's hair and performed a snapmare so Grayson was sitting. Not wasting anytime, Skylar delivered a stiff kick to Lydia's upper back, a loud thud echoed.

"Oh my god!" Byron cried out as well as the crowd who grimaced, Grayson fell to the floor and arched her back in pain. "Did you hear that thud?"

"I'm pretty sure you could hear it from the rafters, Saxton." Corey answered back.

Skylar walked off a bit, staring at the crowd, before walking back towards Lydia. She grabbed the smaller woman's hair and pulled her to a sitting position. Kali took a step back and delivered another stiff kick, hammering Lydia back down.

"And again, with that vicious kick to the chest of Grayson." Corey was almost feeling sorry for Lydia...almost.

Skylar, starting to feel blood-lust, picked Grayson up into a sitting position and threw another stiff kick. However, Kali then repeated the cycle five more times in rapid succession, as the commentators started to feel uncomfortable.

"Stop it for god's sake!" Byron shouted, his disgust could be felt.

"Who's going to do that? You?!" Corey called back.

The referee, having enough, pushed and pulled Skylar away for the prone body of Lydia.

"Finally!" Byron exclaimed.

Skylar raised her hands with an indifferent face and stepped backwards willingly. The referee then went back to Lydia, checking to see if she's conscious and uninjured.

"The referee, checking on Lydia Grayson." Philips spoke seriously.

Skylar stared down at Lydia, her blood-lust not sated. So, she decided to finish the match. Skylar walked over and gripped Grayson's hair in her hands, and pulled her to a standing position.

"Oh come on! Stop! She can't defend himself!" Byron screamed into his headset.

Skylar stood in the center of the ring, with Lydia only able to stand due to Kali holding onto her hair. Skylar then tightly wrapped her left arm around Grayson's head, and threw Lydia's left arm over her shoulder. Skylar looked at the crowd to deliver a throat cut gesture, before grabbing Grayson's trunks and lifting her into the air for a suplex. However, Skylar didn't fall backwards and just held Grayson in the air. Kali then moved her arm, that was around Lydia's hair, and moved it in front of the smaller woman's chest. Quickly, Kali pushed Lydia forwards with her right arm, causing her to swing like a pendulum around Skylar's left arm. Lydia's back impacted against the mat with a devastating bang, the crowd reacted with mixed reactions at Skylar acts at attacking a defenseless woman, but some cheered at her strength.

"I felt that one! Another one of Kali's devastating moves. She calls that it, The Calamity." Corey informed the audience as Skylar covered Lydia and hooked a leg. The ref started to count.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The referee ordered, relieved that it was finally over.

"Here is your winner! Skylar Kali!"

The crowd only gave mixed reactions, a far cry from five minutes before when they cheered.

Skylar's theme played as she was given her jumper and jacket, she just held them like someone would a backpack.

"What a dominant display by the She-Monster." Corey said. "Who can stop her? Philips? Saxton?"

His fellow commentators didn't answer as the show went to commercial, the last shot before it did was of Kali's back as she walked up the ramp.

* * *

 **Backstage, Off-Screen:**

Madison was just backstage on her phone, checking twitter as she was bored, her bag beside her.

 _Jesus! Those kicks are brutal! #SmackdownLive_

 _It was awesome! #SmackdownLive_

 _I just hope that Lydia chick isn't injured. Those kicks looked really unsafe. #SheMonsterUnsafe_

Levesque scoffed at that one, along with a few other tweets saying the same thing, she couldn't help but be a little annoyed. " _Though, I think they are people who hadn't watched my time in Japan."_ She thought, trying to justify why they would say that.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" An Irish accent asked from her right. She turned to see Rebecca walk up to her.

"What makes you think I'm in a bad mood?" Madison asked.

Rebecca pointed at her face with a smile. "You're starting to scowl."

Madison blinked. "Oh."

"Yep. So what's got you in a bad mood?" She repeated, her smile still on her face.

Madison sighed. "Well, it's just some people saying things on twitter. Just found it kind of hypocritical that they say my kicks are unsafe, when Bryan does the same thing. The woman I worked with just sold them very well."

"Well, I can only say that to just not take them seriously, but I feel you're use to this sort of thing." Rebecca responded.

Levesque nodded. "Yeah, I actually might tweet that."

Quin was confused. "Tweet what?"

"That the people who say my kicks are unsafe should look at Daniel Bryan's kicks and say that his were unsafe."

"Maybe, but I think people would just respond with him now being injured due to his style of wrestling."

"I know they would, but I'm just talking about his kicks. Not his wrestling style." Madison went to talk again but was interrupted by her phone buzzing, she pressed her notifications and saw that someone had replied to the tweets.

 _WWEDanielBryan: Wait! Does that mean my kicks were unsafe as well? Strange, I don't remember anyone getting injured from them._

Madison blinked. "Oh, never mind then. Guess Bryan's got me covered."

"See, didn't need to so anything." Rebecca thought for a moment and asked. "Hey, do you like tea?"

Madison looked up to gaze at Rebecca. "You're talking to the woman who's spent eleven years in Japan."

Rebecca nearly jumped on the spot. "Oh, then you know the best tea to try. I know this good shop in town we can go to quickly."

Madison couldn't help but smile at Rebecca's carefree attitude, she nodded. "Alright, I'll come and see if they have any good sencha tea."

Rebecca hummed. "I haven't tried that one, what's it taste like?"

"Has a slight bitterness to it, you'll thinking of trying it?"

"I think you need to ride with me and Ashley from now on." Madison went to speak but Rebecca didn't let her. "Yep, you coming with me and Ashley." Rebecca then grabbed Madison's back and walked away.

Madison only noticed her bag being in Rebecca's hand some seconds later, she then ran after the Irish woman.

"Rebecca! Give me my bag back! Rebecca!"

* * *

 **Favorite** **, Follow and Review, please and thank you for reading.**

 **Also, yes. The character of Lydia Grayson is a jobber creation from a Review someone did on the first version of this fic.**


End file.
